1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a queue allocation system and a queue allocation method of a packet exchanger. In particular, the present invention relates to a queue allocation system and a queue allocation method of a packet exchanger which can reduce transmission quality deterioration due to packet concentration onto one queue.
2. Description of Related Art
A prior art queue allocation system and queue allocation method of a packet exchanger each have a plurality of queues which realize priority control of a plurality of priorities; part for extracting information for judging the priority of an inputted packet; and part for deciding a queue to be allocated to the packet based on the extracted information.
The prior art has no part for feeding back the allocated queue utilization to re-compute occasional optimal queue allocation. When packets having a similar priority are inputted to a packet exchanger, the packets are concentratively stored into a specified queue, resulting in deterioration of transmission quality such as a delay characteristic, packet loss percentage and a jitter characteristic. In addition, priority control using a plurality of queues cannot be performed.